Love On The Run
by Smallfont
Summary: [YxV] [Lemon] Our favorite Ninja decides to go live in the newly built city of Edge, but on her way, she decides to pay a visit to her two close friends. What happens when she arrives there? And when will she go to Edge?
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer:**_ I, unfortunately do not own any of the chatacters of Final Fantasy VII, nor do I own Final Fantasy VII

* * *

_**-Chapter 1-**_

Say, ever tried climbing (yes, climbing.. NOT going through.. climbing) the pointed Nibel Mountains with absolutely nothing but yourself and a weapon with you? I guess not.. Well, haha don't try it. You get all dirty and muddy and ugh! you see all these gross little things slithering everywhere. You got to be careful of those pests too, though. They eat your clothes.. I'M SERIOUS! I got a big hole at the back of my new tank top now, thanks to those stupid creeps.. They gimme the chills. Anyways, I guess you where all asking _'What the hell would a person like you be doing on those mountains?' _Well, you see.. It's just that I love that cute little couple, consisting of a chocobo headed blonde, and a busty brunette. Yeah, you guessed right. I'm talking about Cloud and Tifa. I always thought they should be together, you know?

But then.. That's when I remember about Aeris. It's alredy been seven years since her death, and since we saved the Planet from that psyco who everyone knows has the name Sephiroth. And its been 5 years, since the three brothers made a wonderfull entrance in the whole AVALANCHE story. Well, if you'd call it a wonderfull entrance. It was more of a horrific one. From then on, Tifa used to organize a few 'Get Togethers', but I guess we wouldn't actually all be there.. Aeris is still missing... Just remembering about the scene of her death makes me wanna cry.

Anyways, going back to the famous 'Tifa Get Togethers'.. I was actually surprised that everyone came.. And yes, I mean EVERYONE! Yeah! Vinnie came too! I was so surprised, that I just went up to him and slapped him, to make sure he was really there. You never know when your mind starts playing tricks on you. And then it was quite fun competing with Cid and Barret and Vinnie in a drinking compe-- WHOAH!

OUCH!

DAMN!

OW! STUPID ROCK! THAT HURT!

BOOM

Heh.. yeah.. I uuhh.. Guess i had a soft landing off that STUPID MOUNTAIN. Woo.. So, I was saying that--! Oh great! First my tank top with those stupid wrigly thingies, and now my nice shorts are all torn and rugged cos i tripped and slid down the mountain.. seriously.. today really ain't my day. I'll need to use the shower once I get into the Strife's home. Well, I guess I better start walking if I wanna get there before it gets dark. So, I was saying after i was rudely interrupted by.. Myself, heh, umm.. Yeah! that it was so fun having that competition with Cid, Barret and Vinnie. Amazing at what all that mako in you can do to you! He didn't get drunk. Not even TIPSY! You tell him to walk straight? He'll walk straighter than anything! And if you told me to walk straight, I would have bashed into a wall.

Oo! Is that what I think it is? Does that house have 'Strife' written all over it? oh my God! I finally arrived! Thank Leviathan! Yeah.. So.. Let's get on with the walking. Woo! We're off to see the strifes! The wonderful Strifes of... uuhh.. Nibelheim? Haha, What... ever... WHAT! HOW COULD THEY DO THIS TO ME! NOW! TODAY! OUT OF ALL DAYS, TODAY THEY DECIDE TO GO TO COSTA DEL SOL! NIce.. So all they do is leave a stupid note syuck on the door saying '_We're out for a vacation to Costa Del Sol. We'll be back in a couple of months, Cloud & Tifa'_ Great.. now what am I gonna do.. Where am I gonna go.. all I got is enough Gil to pay for a stupid chocobo green. Oh wow.. just what I need.. Rain!

So, let's go over everything bad that happened to me today.. First, the wriggly things that eat clothes, then the nice fall from the tip of the mountain. THEEEEEN, getting to know that your two CLOSEST friends are at Costa Del Sol, and now.. Now the rain. Just what I needed. Are there any chocobo stables somewhere around? I don't even have enough money to get a room at the Inn! Note for next time: Always make sure to have LOADS of Gil with you. Hmm.. Or maybe a porch somewhere.. Or maybe.. The Mansion! The Mansion The Mansion The Mansion! (Let's hope no one's in there)

Uhh.. yeah, so.. what do I do now that I'm in front of the Mansion.. ring.. the.. doorbell? Is there even a doorbell? Aaahhh! to hell with it! Just open the door for Leviathans sake, Yuffie!

Right, so I'm now walking inside, and hey.. Is that a light I see over there? But if no one's.. so how come..? Oh God.. Ghosts? Are there.. Would there be..? I can't stay here any longer! I.. I.. I feel a presence behind me.. and.. and wind.. It's becoming cold.. What if there really are--!

"NO! Leave me alone! I'd never offend the dead! So please Mr. Ghost! Go away! I'll leave too if you want!" I just blurted out holding myself. You never know.. maybe there weren't only ghosts in here.. maybe some kind of.. serial killer too, with an ugly weapon ready to cut your limbs off.

"Mr... Ghost? Do I still scare people this much..?" hmm.. That voice is too familiar to just say that it's just plain familiar. And thats when I look up.. And.. Thats when I get a nice fright and fall right on my ass, whilst trying to move back, but tripping in my own feet.. I'm so pathetic.

"Are you alright?" the manly voice was heard again.

"Yeah I'm fine.. And what are you doing in here anyways, huh, Vinnie?" I asked the tall man, always clad in black, but hey! he had at least some other colour! Yeah! that would be his red cloak which like.. reaches his ancles and covers his lips from the top, with also, his red bandana which covers all his forehead, and tries to keep that amazingly long, raven-black hair out of his face.. It aint actually of any help, if you ask me.

"I live here, of course.." he said, his tone just like usual, with no absolute emotion, but his face said otherwise.. He looked... Amused..?

"Vinnie--" I asked, but was rudely interrupted by him.. He's so rude.

"What happened to you? You're all dirty and your clothes are torn.. And you hair looks--" he told me, but hey! it was my turn to interrupt this time.

"Yeah, I know.. It looks like some kind of rare dog fur.." I told him using my pouty face to maybe make him crack a smile? But it was just useless with him.

"I wasn't going to use those terms.. but.. you could say that.." he said, turning round to walk to the room where the light was coming from.

"You're so mean!" I told him, and decided to make myself at home and follow him to the, what looked like, warm room.

Yeah, so it's like just me and Vinnie in this nice and actually warm room, in this HUUUGE mansion. Wow, I must admit these are some comfy sofas hes got in here. Damn, I could actually--

"So, what exactly are you doing here" he asked me, interrupting my thoughts about me and this nice and comfy sofa.

"Well," I started, looking at him, and sliding down from the sofa abit, trying to make myself comfy, but I guess that position isn't actually one of the most comfortable. "I came to visit our sweet friends, but seems like they're having fun in Costa Del Sol, while I was climbing on that blessed mountain that there is right behind this masion." I told him, sliding back up in a sitting position and pouting.

"I see.." he answered, eyeing me curiously, probably treying to figure out what the hell I was doing.

"I'm trying to find a comfy position on this comfy sofa... If you were asking what I'm doing," I told him, and narrowed my eyes.

"Right.." was all he said, and looked into the flame in the huge fireplace. Damn.. everything here was huge.

But.. today.. there was something striking about the man sitting on the sofa in front of me. His amazing raven-black hair caressing his pale face, and resdting over his shoulders made him somewhat.. dreamy. Not to mention those amazing rubies that he's got for eyes. The eyes that can see right through your soul, the eyes that break down all the walls trying to cover your feelings. Pity he's still brooding over that stupid woman.. gah! if she were still alive, I'd slit her throat my my shuriken. She might not have done anything to me, but she sure as hell hurt Vinnie's feelings.. A friends feelings.. And that, I cannot stand. Whoever hurts my friends feelings deserve to be punished by me! The Great Ninja Yuffie!

Him abruptly getting up from his seated position, to a standing one, distracted my thoughts.. once again..

"Maybe I should show you to your room. I'm sure you'll be tired from a long travel." he said, and started to leave the room, but stopped right at the entrance of the room. I just looked at him. '_He walks so graciously'_ I just thought, and kept on looking at him. He turned round. "Are you not coming?" he asked, rising an eyebrow.

I blushed and hurriedly got up from my seat. "Y-yeah! Coming." I told him, and followed him out of the room, upstairs and into one of the many bedrooms that there are in the mansion.

**

* * *

_AN:_** Right, so that was chapter 1. I'm still writing chapter 2, but it should be done soon, and I'll put it up as soon as possible. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, so please, R&R Fanks D 


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer:** _Same as chapter 1. There's no point in repeating it.. right?

_**

* * *

-Chapter 2- **_

_There he was, lying half-dead on the floor in a pool of blood. There was nothing I could do. The huge man, with his hands as big as trays. He was a giant. He couldn't have done anything to eliminate the giant. I couldn't see the giants face._

_It was covered by a shadow. "Let's go guys.. There's nothing we can do about him now.. _

_There's no point in helping him. He's gonna die soon anyway."_

_Those were the last words that came out of Cloud Strife's mouth. I couldn't help it, and just ran to him. _

_'It can't just end this way' I thought._

_"You can't just die on me like this!" I screamed, embracing the practically dead man, his face paler than ever before,_

_the ends of his long ebony hair, drenched in his own blood._

_"We have to do something!" I screamed at the rest of AVALANCHE. "TIFA! PLEASE!" I screamed her name, knowing that she would probably be the only one who would help._

_They just disappeared with saddened faces. And I was left there._

_With the one man I truly loved._

_Half-dead in my arms._

"NO!" I screamed, and I shot up from my lying position in bed. My face was wet with perspiration. 'Thank God it was just a dream' I thought to myself.

I checked the clock that there was on the side-table next to the bed. '3:50 am' I got out of bed, and left the room, heading towards the bathroom. I went inside, and switched the light on. The bulb probably needed replacing soon. The light was dim. I went up to the sink and opened the tap. I cupped my hands so that I could get some water. When I managed to get some, I splashed it all onto my face, and sighed.

'I wonder why I had such a dream.. Man, it gives me the chills thinking about it again, and hell I'm not gonna try and sleep again. I really don't wanna dream that horrid dream again,' I thought. 'Hmm, maybe I could go down to the living room, and maybe read some kind of book that there is over there till Vinnie gets up.'

I switched the light off, and headed downstairs into the living room. There was a light coming from there. 'Maybe the fireplace is still on,' I thought. But when I entered, I was surprised to see the person I did not expect to see.

"I heard you shout a few minutes ago.. Are you alright?" his voice was soft and filled with concern.

"Yeah, Vinnie, I'm fine.. Just had.. A bad dream" I told him, and looked down at my bare feet. "A-are you alright?" I asked back, just in case something that had to do with my dream happened. You never now.

"Yes," he answered. "I'm fine." and that's when I thought I saw a hint of a smile.

That was all he said. And then he smiled.. What was there to smile about! Damn! I'm like about to go mentally insane with this stupid dream that I had, and then I ask him how he is, he just tells me that he's fine and SMILES! Smiling is something that he does NOT do, and something that he did for the first time, in a VERY wrong moment and woo, I need to breathe.. Aaahh.. That was one long sentence. And the same stupid questions are always tormenting me. _'Why? Why did I have such a dream.. Was it some kind of.. Sign? A warning to tell me that something bad is gonna happen to.. Vincent?'_

"Are you alright?" he asked disturbing my thoughts once again. Man, is that all he's ever gonna do while I stay here? "You seem.. Disturbed.." he finished saying.

"Well.." I started, but.. should I just tell him 'You know Vinnie? I just had a dream that you where lying dead on the floor, while everyone else just left and wouldn't help me out' but instead I just told him, "I.. just had a really bad dream, and you know how it is.. you wouldn't really be in the mood of trying to sleep again, once you know that you could have the same freaky dream." I finished saying, and plopped myself down on the sofa next to him. "So.." I said, trying to start a conversation, even though it would be kinda hard with HIM. He suddenly got up from his sitting position, walking over to the doorway.

"Since we're both awake, would you like some breakfast? Even though, it's still quite early." He asked. Was he trying to not start up a conversation? Damn, this man surely has a really hard shell. But hey, I'll break it.. no matter what.

"Sure! Want me to help?" I asked, shooting up from the seat, bending down a bit, stretching my arms behind my back and grinning at him.

"Do as you wish.." were his last words, and he kept on walking out of the room, heading to the kitchen, with me hot on his heels.

This tall man, really needs someone to crack his shell. Seriously! I mean.. how can someone be so.. introvert? Hmm.. right.. so.. what could we have for breakfast. Damn, too many thoughts in my mind. Thinking about the dream, trying to figure out how im gonna crack Vinnie's shell, and thinking about what we should have for breakfast are stressing me out.

"Yuffie, do you mind getting the plates out of that cupboard?" His cold, but at the same time, warm voice broke through my thoughts once more. Seems like I can't even think anymore. And that makes me wanna pout. So I'm gonna pout now, and I don't care if he sees me and he asks me what I'm pouting for. I just want to pout. So there. I'm pouting.

"Yuffie..?" he called, looking at me, and raising an eyebrow at my pouty face. I look at him, and my face got all unpouted (does that word even exist?) and I felt my face going slightly red. "The plates please," he told me, pointing at a certain cupboard. I looked at his finger, and moved my head so that I was looking in the direction he was pointing.

"Right..." I said, "The plates.. From... Here?" I asked myself, and opened a cupboard to find it full of old pots and pans. Not rusted.. but old.. Well, they just looked old. _'Damn'_ I thought to myself. So I tried opening the one next to it. But this was just.. Empty. "Vinnie! What are you talking about? There are no plates here! neither there, nor there!" I told him, giving the cupboards death glares, and pointing at them accusingly.

"They're right..." he said, and he moved swiftly, so that he was right in front of me in just a split second. Our faces were seriously THIS )( close to each other. If i moved an inch further, I could have kissed him... I would have.. Wait.. What? Whoa.. That wasn't me talking.. "Here," he then finished his sentence, giving me a slight smile and opening a top cupboard. Our eyes locked with each other, till I looked away, knowing that my face was becoming just like a beetroot.

"Oh.. So.. T-that's where they were, heh!" I said, moving a step back and scratching the back of my head, giving him a nervous grin.

Damn, that was some awkward situation there. Would you call it a situation? Well, that's what I'm gonna call it, cos I can't get the right word. Yeah, so I got the plates which I just discovered are in a TOP cupboard, not a BOTTOM one, and got a couple of forks and knifes that were already on the drain.

"So, What's for breakfast?" I asked him, whilst wiping the white plates that were full of dust. They probably haven't been used in years.

"Bacon and eggs.. If that's alright with you..?" he stated while getting a small pan out of a cupboard, and placing it on the stove.

"Eggs?" I asked, and placed both plates on the small kitchen table. "Why not omelets?"

"Well, think about it.. Omelets are made of eggs right?" He asked me, going to the fridge and getting 4 eggs out.

"Hmm.. Yeah, it's true.." I said, stroking my chin..

"So here," he told me, getting another plate out, wiping it and placing it on the table, next to the 4 eggs and some cheese, which I didn't see him get out. "Make the omelets." He finished telling me, and just got the bacon.

"Oo," I told him. "I'm good at making omelets" I said, giving him my back, and breaking the eggs. "You'll love my omelet." I finished saying, giving the eggs a beaming smile.

**

* * *

A/N:** Right, so this was chapter tooooo. hope you peeps enjoyed. i need to start writing chapter 3 heh, but ive got too much school work! i got two freaking projects to do today which are due tomorrow. Damn, im so intelligent for leaving everything for the last minute. anyways, thanks to the two people who reviewed for chapter 1, and when i finish writing chapter 3, i wont put it up till i get at least 5 or six reviews. I wanna now if people are actually reading this story, and I wanna know what you think. You can tell me that it sucks, I dont care. just leave something :D thanks, until next time. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Just like the previous chapters.. Maybe us authors should meet up and plan an evil plan to take over Square Enix Mwahahahaha! ahem

**

* * *

****-_Chapter 3_-**

There she was, once again training outside in the garden of the most beautiful mansion that anyone could find in Nibelheim. Her moves were smooth, but accurate. The way she spun round, with her shuriken in hand, and kick the air, amazed the man who was watching her from his bedroom window.

"_Amazing at how smoothly she can move, with no mistakes whatsoever." _The man thought.

'_Very true, fellow mortal. It's quite a pity that you don't do something like that. As in, practicing you're shooting,' _his most "prized" demon replied to the man's statement.

"_What are you trying to imply? That I should put glass bottles in a row on a wall, and shoot them? Don't make me laugh demon. I could have done that without missing when I was still a teenager." _The man mentally told his demon, disgusted by its proposal.

'_I didn't mean that. I was trying to tell you in nicer terms, that I need to kill someone… Something. Anything. As long as I kill.'_ The demon, also known as Chaos, growled.

"_Anything? Well, then why don't you try and kill yourself, if you really need to kill… Anything..?"_ Vincent said, mentally smirking at his demon.

'_Very funny Valentine… Very funny. That girl… She's influencing you to become… A funny person?'_ the demon concluded, and burst into fits of laughter, and faded into the depths of the man's mind.

The girl was still practicing her moves, but this time, using her shuriken. She threw her shuriken at a tree with amazing strength, and that was when a gunshot was heard. Her shuriken fell straight to the ground, with a hole in one of the points.

"Aww great! Vinnie, did you have to do that!" she shouted, hoping that her "friend" who was hiding in the bushes, would come out and apologize for ruining one of the ever first shurikens she had found whilst on her adventure with AVALANCHE.

"Yuffie!" Vincent called out from the window. The shinobi looked up. "I'm afraid you're addressing the wrong person. I did not shoot your shuriken."

"But if you didn't, then who…?" she asked no one in particular, and another shot was heard.

This time, the person shooting had aimed at a tree and broke one of its loose branches off. This fell right next to Yuffie's left ear. She just stood there, looking into space, too scared to move.

The man ran out of the Mansion to join his ex-comrade from AVALANCHE.

'_Who do you think came to visit our sweet, little ninja?'_ the demon snickered.

"_We shall finds out soon, demon,"_ the man replied, running down the stairs, and bashing the door open, and stopping right outside.

"Damn it Vincent! Where are you when I need your help?" Yuffie pleaded, whilst dodging another shot which came from a nearby tree.

Another gun shot was heard, but this came from right on top of her head. She looked up to see exactly what she wanted to see.

"VINNIE!" she screamed, turned, and gave him one of her famous 'Yuffie's Squishy Hugs .'.

Before she could put her arms around his waist, he moved away.

"Not now, Yuffie," he told her, and walked over to the dead corpse lying on the ground, where it had fallen from the tree.

"Where did he come from?" the young Shinobi thought aloud, and followed Vincent.

"He's the man who was shooting you," the cloaked man stated, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. He came to a stop in front of the corpse.

"How do you know that it's a man?" she asked him. She still hadn't reached the limb body on the ground yet.

"_Is this girl blind, or what?"_ the man asked himself.

'_You never know,'_ Chaos stated, and chuckled.

The man mentally glared at his demon. He went up to Yuffie, grabbed her wrist and dragged her to the corpse. Yuffie was shocked at the sight of this person. Well, what was left of… People actually. It just looked like pieces of skin sewn together to remake one man.

"This is how I know that it's a man…" Vincent told the girl, and without letting go of her wrist, he put her small hand right in between the man's legs. The young girl gasped, shut her eyes tight, and started blushing.

"Is that his…?" she asked afraid of what his answer would was. She couldn't finish her sentence, so she just blushed a darker shade of red instead.

"Yes," the man stated simply, letting go of her petite hand.

"Did you by any chance…?" she asked him just out of her own curiosity.

He just stared at her. "No…" he then answered her question, and went off inside the Mansion.

She waited till Vincent went back inside, and then quickly ran over to the limp body still lying there under the tree.

"Damn you… Dad…" she said, closing her eyes, as a tear rolled down her pink cheeks.

_-Flashback-_

There was a knock on the door.

"Enter." An elderly man, who was now probably in his late fifties, told the person behind the door.

"I'm here father. Did you call for me?" a young teenager asked her father. The man she loved most, but the one she hated most at the same time.

"Yes, I did. Now, we must make sure that you are ready to be the future Ruler of Wutai. You shall go through certain tests, and from there, you shall prove to us whether or not you are strong enough, physically and mentally to become Ruler of Wutai." The old man told his beloved daughter, whilst placing a pile of papers on one corner of his desk, putting his brush down, and placing his glasses on the table. He then looked at his daughter, as if waiting for her to reply. When she did, he did not expect her to say what she said.

"Dad… I don't want to be the next Ruler of Wutai…" the young Shinobi told her father, not being able to look him in the eye.

"What?" The old man stood up, and placed his hands on the table, to support his weight when leaning forward. "What do you mean you don't want to be Ruler of Wutai! It's not what you WANT Yuffie! It's what you HAVE to be! You can't choose whether to be Ruler of Wutai or not!" He shouted at his daughter.

"I don't care dad! I'm not going to be Ruler of Wutai! You just don't understand! You never did! I just wish you were the one who died instead of mum!" Yuffie shouted back at her father, and stormed out of the room, tears brimming her eyes.

_-End Flashback-_

He waited there for her to enter. And when she did, she just sped up the stairs to her room, and banged the door shut.

"_Something is bothering her… What it is, I want to find out,"_ the man said… to no one in particular, but his demon was obviously listening.

'_Anyone would have noticed, you silly mortal! So, since you want to find out… Maybe you should go up to her room, and ask her what's going on…'_ Chaos suggested.

This time, the man actually took his demon's advice, and went upstairs, to see what was going on. He was shocked, when he heard things being trashed onto the ground, and the young girl screaming in anger, shouting something like 'I'll fucking kill you! I swear I will!'

* * *

**AN:** Aah! Finally! chapter three is done!I actually quite like this chapter o I'd like to thank all the people who reviewed my previous chapters. Thanks so much! they inspire me D Please tell me what you think about this chapter too. And please, if there is something that you thinkI should arrange, please tell me. Don't hesitate! I like it when people try and correct me, cos you learn from your own mistakes. Well,I guess I'll shut my big trap now but ooo, you'll get to know more about Yuffie in the upcoming chapter! WhichI will probably take long to write, cos exams start in like 2 weeks, and I haven't even started studying heh xD Anyways, Until next time! xxx 


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** Don't pwn anything. But hey, the games' been pwn 5 times :P

**_This Chapter Is Dedicated To Beatrix Ravenclaw (See? I made it abit longer D)_**

_**

* * *

**_

_**-Chapter 4-**_

The moon shone brightly outside, its light fingering through the parting of the closed curtains, in the Shinobi's new room. Getting up from her sitting position on the bed, she moved over to the window across from the bed, and moved the curtain, to uncover the long windows, which ended at a point at the top. The dull beams of the moon, dimly lit her room. Leaning on the windowsill, she saw the empty streets of the city known as Nibelheim, which had apparently been burnt for over five years now. Time had passed too quickly, from when all the Avalanche members entered her already 'adventurous' life, defeated Sephiroth, and then, two years later, the three brothers, Kadaj, Loz and Yazzo came into her life's picture. And those events happened four years ago.

'_I might act kind of immature for a 22 year old, but… No one realizes how much I've matured during those years. Getting to know everyone. Having all the wonderful, yet saddening memories with you.. No one knows. No one can see… The real me.'_ She thought, as she saw a young couple coming out of one of the newly built restaurants in the city, holding each other's hands, as if they would fall and never be able to get up if they let go. Looking down, she closed the curtains and walked over to her bag, where she had all her clothes in. Being too lazy to put her things away, she just kept them in her bag, which was placed on the dresser, covering a part of the wall, on the left of the bed.

'_A bath is what I need.. I'll be able to relax abit,'_ she thought, grabbing a clean change of clothes from her bag, and moving towards the locked door.

Upon opening the door, she took a step back, seeing a figure sitting on the floor in front of her bedroom. Taking a step forward, she sighed when she recognized the figure.

"I see you finally decided to come back out," the figure said.

"I'm sure you had better things to do that wait for me to come out, Vinnie," she said, looking away, and placing her hands behind her back.

Vincent shook his head, and got up from his sitting position. "We need to talk," he finally said.

"Well, I have nothing to say," she said angrily, and started walking off towards the bathroom, but a hand circling round her wrist and pulling her back. The girl didn't look into the man's eyes, feeling guilty.

"Yuffie, look at me," he hissed. The girl looked into his deep pools of blood, and felt like she was drowning in them. "I know that there is something bothering you, and if you don't want to tell me what it is, then I understand." He paused for a brief moment, and sighed then continued, "But don't take your anger out on me."

"I-I'm sorry…" she said, and looked down. "I'm going to have a bath," she then chocked out, when she felt his grip loosening, and left for the bathroom.

'_Now now, don't you think you where abit to harsh on the poor little girl?'_ A certain voice said.

"_She's not young anymore. She's not going to be looked at as a little innocent child, when she has now grown into a young woman,"_ the demon's host concluded. He turned on his heal, and walked over to his own room. Opening and closing the door behind him, he leaned on the now closed door, and looked around his room. He had only started staying in this room, from when Yuffie came barging in, in this place, that he now called a home.

Moving himself from the door, he walked over to his king-sized bed, and sat on the corner of it. Burying his face in his hand and claw, painful memories filled his weak mind. Memories of the beautiful, tall brunette, who also, once had to reside in this massive house, sleeping next to the man he despises the most.

"I failed you. And now I will also fail the poor fragile child, now residing in this house. Just as the saying says, 'Once a failure, always a failure'"The man muttered to himself.

After having a relaxing bath, and being ready dressed, the Ninja got a clean towel, off from a cupboard next to the sink, and ruffled her wet hair with it, to dampen her hair for it to dry abit quicker. Looking into the mirror, she smiled, noticing that she could now see all her face in it. When she first came into the house, when she was still sixteen, she could just see half of her face. Two years later, when going back to the mansion, since Tifa had insisted in having a get-together in this house, it was like the bottom of her lip and chin had been chopped off.

_Flashback_

She was just gussing up, to try and make herself pretty for the local party that there was that night in Nibelheim. Yes, it was indeed one of Tifa's plans, in making us all reunite, and know that everyone's still alive. The door was open, and without the girl even noticing, a tall man, clad in black, having a red cloak over his shoulders, his long ebony hair caressing his face and shoulders, and rubies for eyes, passed by. The girl standing on tip-toes in front of the mirror and trying to make herself pretty, caught his eye. Standing in the doorway, he looked at the girl, and noticed she was wearing a low-cut black dress, which stopped abit over her knees, and showing her slowly developing figure. She truly looked beautiful that evening. Noticing her struggle to keep her balance on her toes, he smiled.

"There's a small stool, in the cupboard under the sink," he finally said, startling the girl. She nearly lost her balance with the fright, and just stared at the man standing in the doorway. "It should help with your intention," he finished, and smiled to himself when he was the girl pout.

"Thanks, but I don't think I'll need it. I'll be perfectly fine on my tip-toes. Now shoo!" she said, and shook her hands to show him her point.

The tall man had no other choice, but to leave. Though he left, knowing that, even though the girl was hard headed and wouldn't listen, she still took his advice. He heard her shuffling in the cupboard, trying to find the stool. His senses never deceived him. He smirked and went outside, leaving the girl to fend for herself.

_End Flashback_

She giggled at the memory. Though thinking of the man made her feel abit guilty of the tone of voice she had used earlier with him. She knows much better than to make him angry. Putting the dirty clothes in a basket, she opened the bathroom door, and closed it behind her. She walked over to Vincent's room, and was about to knock on the door, but stopped.

"_What if he's angry at me, because of what happened earlier? What if he doesn't want me to stay here anymore, and kicks me out of the house?"_ she thought, and shuffled her feet, not knowing what to do.

On the other side of the door, the man sitting on the corner of his bed, still with his face in his hands, heard the sound of movement from outside his door, and knew that it was Yuffie.

"Yuffie, you can come in," he called to her.

A couple of seconds later, the man's bedroom door opened, and the now young woman, entered his room, closing the door shut behind her. He looked at the usually hyper and happy ninja, just to see her sulking.

"Sit down," he told her, looked away from her, and patted a spot next to him, on his bed.

The ninja nodded, walked over to the bed and sat where she was told to. She just looked down at her feet, and said nothing. The man next to her looked at her for a moment, expecting her to say something, but was wrong. He looked around his bedroom, and then out of the window, noticing the full moon.

This feeling had been troubling the young woman for quite some time now. Having the man next to her stare at her, made her nervous. Just looking at him, gave her butterflies in her stomach. But this wasn't the point of why she had come to talk to him. She wanted to apologize again, for the tone of voice she had used earlier, and why she had used it.

"I… I wanted to tell you that I'm sorry for the tone of voice I used earlier," she started telling him. This startled the man next to her, and looked at her saddened face.

"You already have. There's no need for unnecessary apologies," he told her, and for a second, he though he saw her smile. "Is there anything else you need to tell me?" he then asked.

"Y-yes… Seeing that I'm staying here for a while, I thought.. That maybe you should know exactly why I'm here," she said, looking at him nervously.

"Very well then. I will listen," he told her, and looked back out the window.

"I have to warn you that it might take long.." she said, looking back down.

He looked at her, and smiled. "I have all the time you need, to spare you," he said.

She looked back at him, startled by his words. She smiled, and took a deep breath.

"Well, since I'm Princess of Wutai, I'm the successor of my Father. Being a woman, I can't really rule alone, when my dad will pass away. So, while he's still alive, and ruling, I have time to find myself a husband," she stopped for a while, and looked down, feeling abit embarrassed talking about this to the one she had a crush on for quite a while now. The man just kept looking at her.

"But, being Wutai the way it is now, I just think that it would be a total disgrace to rule that place. A stupid tourist resort town. My dad had brainwashed me, telling me that by finding loads of materia, we would restore Wutai. He never did anything with that materia. It's just locked up in a stupid cupboard in his bedroom –I know this because I snuck into his bedroom once- and I know that it won't be used anytime soon. So, you can call me mad for what I did next, but…" she continued telling him, but then stopped there. She was thinking of the many times her dad had insulted her during her teen days, and the many names Cid and Barret call her. Even after all these years, they're still mad at her because she had stolen their materia, and they just can't understand that she's changed. _"No one can understand this.."_ she then thought to herself, and stared into space.

"Yuffie," she heard the man next to her say, "You don't need to continue if you don't feel comfortable," he said.

"No! No, you have to know.. Well, I had told my dad that.. That.. I didn't want to be the ruler of Wutai anymore. My dad was shocked, and just didn't want to believe what I had told him," she told him. Tears were threatening to fall, but she had to be strong, she couldn't just break in front of him. She couldn't. She had grown to be a woman. A strong woman.

"He then told me.. That I had no choice, if I wanted to be ruler or not. I had to be, and I still have to be. But some old coot like him isn't going to tell me what to do, because I can take my own decisions now," she started sobbing.

"Yuffie.." Vincent whispered, put his arm round her shoulder, and held her close to him.

"Please, don't misunderstand, but.. I think your father does have a point there," he stated, and closed his eyes, resting his head on hers.

His words shocked her. Without thinking twice, she pushed him away from her, but before she could get up and leave, he grabbed her wrists, to keep her put.

"I wasn't done," he gave her a glare. This scared her. She couldn't look into his eyes any longer, so she looked over to the door, which was right behind the man in front of her. "What I mean is that, everyone has their own destiny. A destiny which is already planned. A destiny is always planned. A future is not. It is why I do not believe in destiny. Because everyone makes their own choices and shape their own futures. For me, nothing such as destiny exists. Something cannot always go perfectly as it is planned. That is truly impossible," he said, and gave her one of his rare smiles. "Whether you become the next ruler of Wutai or not, it is your decision. Do not let your father plan your future and turn it into destiny," he concluded, and let go of her wrists.

"_Does this mean…? Probably the only one person who can really understand. Just one. Just him." _She thought, and looked into his pools of blood. Tears made a thin path down her cheeks, as she hugged the man again.

"You understand…" she sobbed, "You really do understand."

"One more thing," he told her, keeping her close to him, and resting his head on hers. The Shinobi just nodded in response to his statement. "Ignore Cid and Barret when they call you a little brat. Know that someone thinks that you have grown into a beautiful woman, and has matured," he finished.

The girl blushed and nodded, falling asleep in his arms.

'_Hmm, she told you quite a lot about herself. Why not tell her some of your depressing history? You'd never know, it might magically all get out of your mind, and make me live happily ever after if you HAPPY mind'_ the heathen inside the man's head said.

"_Why don't you just do us all a favor, and leave me alone? I might tell her something about me.. But not now. Her mind is too troubled. She doesn't need to know anything about me right now. It will only make the situation worse. Now buzz off."_ He said, picked the girl up, and started walking to her room.

* * *

**AN:** Hokay D this was chapter 4. Probably the best chapter I've written till now. It's been done for a couple of days, but my dearest (note the sarcasm) decided to take the internet off of my computer cos i didn't go to a computer lesson that I had at school (for the ECDL exam) yeah, but now i got it back, and I'm happy. My exams are finally over too yay D I'm surprised that i went quite well in my art exam, hopeI did well. Well, I think that's all i needed to say. Psshh i could have just done some kind of blog entry --; anyways, until next chapter D bye /sayonara (japanese) /ciao (italian) /caw (maltese) / au revoir (french) D

**Special Thanks: Beatrix Ravenclaw & YuffieReincarnated**


End file.
